narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Akado
Akado (アーカード, Ākādo) is a Vampire hailing from Yakigakure. One of the original inhabitants who made the Mountain Graveyard his home, he used to prey on those who stumbled upon the graveyard to feast on their blood. But as he got older, he became lazier. This laziness was further exacerbated upon the founding of Yakigakure within the graveyard. Since then, he's found himself to be even lazier than he used to, choosing only to go out when he needs to replenish blood. Blood is not the only thing Akato is capable of siphoning. By utilizing powerful absorption techniques, Akato can drain his victim of chakra, making them unable to move. This, combined with his incredible chakra enhanced strength makes him a frightening opponent when he decides to use his combat prowess. He is full of surprises that leave his opponent bewildered and often dead. 'Background' Akado was one of many inhabitants that once made the Mountain Graveyard their home. He was part of a noble clan of Vampires that preyed upon the citizens in order to keep themselves alive. But over time, powerful Vampire hunters struck down most of his clan, making him the last one left along the forgotten ruins of a graveyard of bones that once was home to massive beasts. After many years, Akato preyed on those who stumbled upon the graveyard, siphoning them of their blood and chakra just to survive. After half a century of this, two people founded the village of Yakigakure over the Mountain Graveyard, building a village there. Though he was reluctant in joining the village at first, Dan Inuzuka, the Yakikage, eventually convinced him to stay with promises of blood and chakra whenever he required it. 'Personality' Akado is as lazy and as sarcastic as they come. Always quick to come up with some sort of insulting comeback, he always makes sure to get the last word in an argument. He doesn't fight much because of his laziness, and is seen as something of an immortal slacker whose glory is long gone, having died with his people. Those who underestimate him learn of his hidden, sadistic side. In combat, he remains sarcastic, but throws in very sadistic behaviors in his combat style, making him a very intimidating opponent. Oftentimes, his sadistic nature gives way to lunacy, turning him into a true blood crazed psycho whose words make no sense. More often than not, Akado is considerably more sarcastic and rude than his Vampire clansmen, often disrespecting or mocking his enemies in a vulgar fashion. Akado suffers from Dissociative Identity Disorder. Oftentimes he can be heard arguing with himself when in reality, he's arguing with a voice in his head. This voice serves to try and keep his psychotic behavior in check, making sure he doesn't go off the deep end and end up slaughtering the village. Its influence is strong enough to keep him in check outside of battle, but during battle, the voice no longer has any control. 'Appearance' Akado is a slim man of average height. His hair is a pitch black and severely unkempt, long and wild, matching his unpredictable personality. His eyes are a bright, almost burning, red, striking those who gaze into them. Adorned with several sharpened teeth, his grin shows several rows of sharpened nightmares. His outfit of choosing is a long, red coat hiding a very luxurious grey suit underneath. 'Abilities' Don't let Akado's laziness and sarcasm be seen as a form of weakness. When he chooses to fight, he's fast, strong, and deadly. Capable of moving from on spot to another, almost teleporting with each step he makes, he is always one step ahead of his opponents. Enhanced by chakra, his strength is on a level that exceeds the Fourth Raikage's, capable of throwing a small punch that could fell a fully grown tree. 'Taijutsu' Akado chooses taijutsu as a dominant skill, using his strength and speed to augment his attacks. By constantly throwing one punch and one kick after another, he leaves his opponents unable to retaliate, forcing them to backpedal until eventually succumbing to his vicious onslaught of physical attacks. Because of his incredible strength, a mere flick on the arm from him could shatter the bones in his opponent's arm. As such, getting hit by Akato is usually a death sentence. 'Speed' Akado's speed is on a whole other level. Capable of exceeding even the speeds of the Flying Thunder God technique by normal movements, he is never in one spot for too long. Like a creature out of someone's worst nightmares, one blink from his opponents could end up with him being right in front of their eyes. One step is all Akado needs and he's gone. Having moved at such blinding speeds the eye is no longer able to keep up with him. 'Vampirism Techniques' Being a Vampire, Akado can drain the blood of his victims rather quickly. But that's not all he can siphon. Capable of siphoning away his opponent's chakra, he leaves them drained of energy, leaving them wide open for a deadly barrage of attacks that they can no longer able to keep up with. Akado's siphoning technique is very subtle, almost passively in effect as it slowly drains his opponent's chakra without them knowing it. It's when they start trying to use techniques and such that the draining effects become obvious. Those who are an expert in one technique may find themselves using more chakra than they normally for that technique, and for each time they use another technique, the draining effects become stronger until eventually, the chakra becomes too low for the siphoning to continue. 'Psychotic Quotes' "I wonder if I plant you in the ground, if you'll grow taller?" "I plucked a hair from the head of a dying baby! Let me give it to you! " "Mommy dearest was the clearest until she lost her bearing, now she's rusted, and is busted, and out of sight and hearing!" "The meat puppies, they come to the slaughter, like children to an ice cream truck!" "Drop-kick your babies!" "It's like a microwave meal!" "Is it time-out again? But... buh-but... MOMMY!!" "The sweet songs of sausage stumps will fill my days!" "You sat in my swing! NOW I'M GOING TO EAT YOU!!" "They told me to bring a pail lunch... you look pale enough to me!!" "This is prison and we're the guys in the shower!" "I'm gonna kill you all, I'm gonna kill your friends and your family, I'm gonna track down your grandparents and turn them inside-out, nobody can stop the blood train that will turn your loved ones into a red splatter across the tracks of humanity!" "I LOOKED INTO THE HEART OF DARKNESS, AND I ATE IT ALL!!!" "Don't cry when I pull your lungs out through your chest!" (If you ever kill anyone in Yakigakure, I will destroy us.) Shut UP!! (No. That's the deal. You can kill as many of the deserving as you like, but the second your hand touches the flesh of a villager, I'll end this. All of it. A razor to the veins, just like that fugitive we tried to grab outside of Konohagakure, remember?) Nnnnngh, get out of my head!! (...I'll take that as a 'yes.')